Frequent Flyers
by The Zack Syndrome
Summary: Sasuke is the beautiful airplane pilot, and Naruto is the lonely mechanic, working on planes and eyeing Sasuke from afar. Little did he know Sasuke was watching him back. Yaoi, swearing, Lemony Goodness. R&R's are highly encouraged! Chapter 2 is UP!
1. Flying into the Sunrise

* * *

Kakashi: You know what sucks about being a mildly good author?

Sakura: -sigh- I don't really care but I'm sure you'll tell us.

Kakashi: I have just enough ability to write myself into a fucking corner. And First Date got kind of stuck in that corner with the threesome.

Anzu: You're a good author?

Kakashi: Sigh… I'm so glad my girls are here for moral support.

Anzu: Anyway, this is his new attempt at another Naruto yaoi fan fiction. No sex this chapter, just character development. And none of us have the rights to Naruto, no matter how much we want them.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki stood quietly on the nose of the small single engine plane and stared out onto the landing strip of the Third Hokage Airport. His medium length blonde hair blew gently backwards; his orange jumpsuit clung firmly to his muscled body. He smiled slightly, baring his fang like teeth to the rising sun in front of him. Naruto watched the clouds blowing slowly across the skyscape, and closed his eyes. He was reveling in the warmth of the rising sun, imagining the gentle heat was the touch of Sasuke Uchiha.

This was not the first time he'd dreamt of the handsome Pilot in training, no, it was not the first time at all. Many a late night masturbations had been done to the image of Sasuke stripping in front of him. He loved the idea of even just holding Sasuke in his arms. But he had no chance of even asking Sasuke out on a date, Sasuke was a pilot, and Naruto was a mere mechanic. Naruto had ambitions though, and he had the pride and endurance to see them through, that much he knew.

His gaze turned skyward, opening his eyes to watch as a plane took off. He dreamed again of flitting through the skies. His dreams were of flying, and his waking hours were consumed with the thought of it, the hours that he wasn't consumed with the idea of Sasuke. It wasn't that he didn't like being a mechanic, he loved it. He knew the inside and the outside of a plane better than he knew his own name. He had once taken apart the whole of a mono-engine learner plane in one of the older hangars, and then put it back together, with a few minor adjustments, before the next flying lesson had even started.

Naruto sat down on the hood of the red and black plane, letting his legs dangle off the tip of the craft. He put his head into his hands and sighed, letting a dry sob escape him. He sat there for a few more minutes, and as he was about to get up, a voice rang through the cold crisp air of dawn.

"Hey, what are you doing up there Uzumaki-San?" Naruto froze in place, hearing the raven haired beauty that was the object of his nightly desires; it was Sasuke Uchiha, Pilot in training extraordinaire.

"Uhm, I'm… I'm watching the sun rise. I do it every morning. I get here early just to see it rise."

"When's your shift start?"

"9 AM. I know, I get here 3 hours early and don't get any overtime. It's a bastard's life, but hey, what're you going to do, right?" Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke, the sun blocking out Naruto's grin and slight blush.

"My first flight isn't until 0845." Sasuke said, smiling up at Naruto. It took Naruto a second to realize what Sasuke meant.

"Am I stealing your front row seat Uchiha-Dono?" Naruto asked, feeling braver now that he knew Sasuke wasn't going to call him crazy.

"You could say that. And don't call me Dono, we may not get the same pay, but we're equal." Sasuke smiled, and with agility unsuspected by Naruto, swung onto the wing and hopped softly onto the nose of the plane. Sasuke's smile broadened at the shocked look on Naruto's face. "What, a pilot can't keep in shape?"

"I guess I just didn't know you were so… Adept." Naruto stammered. Sasuke tousled Naruto's hair, not an unwelcome gesture to Naruto, and Sasuke knew it.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Naruto. For instance that I know your name." Sasuke had laughter in his eyes, but he kept a straight face. Naruto was surprised, he had no idea that Sasuke even knew that he existed. Apparently though, Sasuke _did _know him.

"I didn't know that. How do you know who I am?" Naruto said, twiddling his thumbs, blushing furiously.

"Scoot over." Sasuke said, and sat down next to Naruto. There wasn't enough room and Sasuke had to put his left arm behind Naruto and rest it on the cool metal of the plane. "You service all my flights. I've been watching you. You're pretty fuckin' handy with those tools of yours man." Naruto, still looking down was biting his hand as hard he could, stopping himself for laughing at the heavily inlaid innuendo that Sasuke was unwittingly putting into his words.

"Oh, why have you been watching me?" Naruto asked timidly, not sure he wanted to go that far into the risk area quite yet.

"Just because. It's nothing creepy, I assure you." Sasuke said, scratching the back of his head. Naruto looked up from his feet and glanced at Sasuke.

"I've been watching you too. Also nothing creepy." Naruto smiled and, forgetting who he was sitting with for a moment, placed his head on Sasuke's shoulder, watching the sun.

"Uhm, Naruto?"

"Wha-Oh my God, I'm sorry. I thought you were Sakura for a second there." Naruto said, referring to his best gal pal, and the only person who knew both Naruto's orientation, and who he was in love with. She was also the stewardess on all of Sasuke's trips, and had maintained a steady belief that Sasuke was straight, due to the fact that he flirted with her. Sakura's comments did not dissuade Naruto from pursuing Sasuke, in fact his suspicions deepened because of what she said.

"Nah, it's okay. I don't mind." Sasuke said, his eyes suddenly steely, as though locked in concentration of stopping himself from doing something.

"You sure? Because I'll back off if you want, I'm just kind of… Tired."

"No, really. It's okay." Sasuke said, and then looked at Naruto. He'd never noticed just how cute Naruto was. The way his blonde hair was constantly bed headed. The way his blue eyes sparkled when he was thinking about planes. Even Sasuke didn't think he had such motivation. Sasuke frowned slightly and adjusted his airline collar. It was a black and red outfit, and his hat was black with a red logo on the front, back, and top.

"Okay I guess," said Naruto looking up at Sasuke, his red lips glistening in the sun. "But if it gets too…"

He was cut off when Sasuke's warm, firm lips pressed against his own. Naruto's reddened face pulled back a little, then moved forward in the twilight. He opened his mouth to accept the young pilot's embrace. Sasuke pulled away, unready to commit.

"I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me."

"I wouldn't mind... if you tried again." Naruto said, glancing downward, but smiling despite himself. "A kiss between friends doesn't have to be a crime."

"I guess you're right…" Sasuke mumbled, drawing closer to Naruto, but at the last moment he veered away and hopped off the nose of the plane, stumbling as he ran away. Naruto watched him go, a tear hanging from his right eye, wondering what he had done wrong.

* * *

Kakashi: Wow, once again I'm shocked at how this turned out. I never really plan these stories out, just kind of let them turn out the way they do, if something fucks up, I can fix it. But I just knew I wanted to do another NaruXSasu story. Then I was typing other stuff, and I was watching Airplane, and I instantly got most of this story instantly into my head. Then I wrote it down. Lol.

Anzu: Well, it was okay.

Sakura: Do I have a part in this story?

Kakashi: Probably. If casting gives you a call, I'm betting that's what it'll be for.

Sakura: Yay!!!

Kakashi: Alright Anzu, tell everyone what's coming up next time!!!

Anzu: Sir yes sir. Alright well we have a great show coming up for you next time, and I advise you always check it out, will there be sex? More than definitely! Will we find out why the fuck Sasuke ran away? For sure! Will Naruto ever have the guts to approach Sasuke, and maybe score himself a chance at becoming a pilot? You'll have to find out next time, when Frequent Flyers returns!!!


	2. Love in an Airplane Hangar

Kakashi: Thanks Dragon77, GaaraRocks101 (I know, Sasuke is being a little rat bastard by not going farther.), and KagomeBabyGirl for reviewing, and thanks everyone who favorite and alerted my story, I really appreciate your support. It makes a man happy to know he's loved.

Anzu: They don't love YOU.

Kakashi: Wait a second, since I'm the one who WRITES these segments, why do I always diss myself? Agh, my friend taking psych says it's my way of relieving emotional strain and releasing pent up self hatred. I'm not sure which one's worse. =( Oh well. On with the story.

* * *

Sasuke's POV:

I woke up suddenly that morning, my eyes wide open, my naked body perspiring heavily, and my cock at full attention. I had had the dream again. The dream in which I embrace the beautiful mechanic, Naruto Uzumaki, we are both naked, our passions aroused. I know it's wrong in my head, but I like the idea of another man's hardened rod pressed against my belly as we kiss, French kiss even. I'm 24, a jet liner pilot in training, and I'm so deeply in denial of what even my dick knows. I am a full fledged, rainbow loving, homosexual, with a thing for a grease monkey at an airport I might not even be working at in 10 years.

So, at 24, I am fully embedded in the living hell that goes hand in hand with being an extremely horny idiot. I stared up at my ceiling; it had a picture of the airport I work at nailed to it. I sighed as The Third Hokage Airport stared back down at me and I sighed again, closing my eyes and falling back asleep. Kissing Naruto may have been fun, but it was also pretty freaking stupid.

"This is going to be a long ass day." I whispered to myself, and groaned as I began stroking myself to a finish. It took me twenty minutes, and it was a toe curler. All morning wood orgasms are.

Naruto's POV:

I wielded my wrench with vigor, aiming it just so, and smashed it down. The jarring up and down my arm made me cry out, but it was worth it. I had gotten the part back into place; the plane would once again run. Just call me the Master of the Engine.

"Shikimaru, chuck me up the Phillips head screwdriver, I can't get this last screw in, and if I don't get it in place the fucking thing is going to come unstuck again. Guess who's in trouble if the engine falls out mid-way over the Pacific. Ain't the pilot who get's flogged by the big man, you know?" I called down to my partner in crime, Shikimaru, the next best mechanic in the airport, and probably one of the top ten mechanics in the world.

"Can't you get it yourself, I'm fueling the fucker." Shikimaru said, looking up at me with a sneer, he knew I wouldn't argue for too much longer, it was easier to get it myself than to waste an hour waiting. He may have been brilliant but he was a lazy son of a bitch and he got away with it.

"You only have to stand there and wait when you fuel it, why the hell can't you take 3 seconds and grab it for me?" I called down to him. He just grinned wider as I rolled my eyes. I let go of the engine, grabbed the ladder I was standing on, and slid down quickly, grabbing the screwdriver off the tool box. "You're an asshole." I said to Shiki and threw a bolt at him, it bounced off his forehead and he growled.

"You want to try that again you blonde midget?" Shiki growled at me. I twitched my lips in a half smile and half laugh. I picked up another bolt and threw it at him; he promptly caught it and fired back. I ducked and it bounced harmlessly off the wall behind me. I grabbed a third bolt and shot it at him full force. It hit him in the chest and Shiki keeled over, crying out in pain.

I rushed to his side, mumbling expletives and feeling sorry for myself because I'd gotten myself into a bad situation again. I slid down into a kneeling position next to Shiki and smacked his face softly, trying to get him to come round. Unfortunately I hadn't taken Shiki's genius into effect, he had planned the whole thing out and now I was screwed.

"Got you now idiot!" Shiki shouted as he grabbed me and threw me onto my back, pinning me down and resting his knees on each side of my body. "Not so high and mighty now you fox faced cutie!"

"What?" I said, despite the embarrassing circumstances. Shiki blushed and looked up and to the right. "Do you like me Shiki?" I asked timidly, smiling a little at the awkwardness of the whole situation.

"No, I'm not queer." Said Shiki defiantly, blushing furiously. I grinned wider, and then frowned. I remembered Sasuke, how he'd run away. Clearly I'd fucked over that opportunity and now here was a perfectly good second chance with a guy I also liked, and had a better chance of going out with. I felt a little whore-ish, but I winked at him.

"I won't tell anyone Shiki…" I smiled up at him and Shiki blushed yet more, he turned back to me.

"You swear?"

"Of course Shiki."

He bent down slightly and kissed my forehead. At the same moment I realized just why the whole thing felt so awkward, I didn't just lust after Sasuke, I actually really liked him, and this felt just so wrong, even if it was fun. I turned my head so that my right cheek was resting on the cold cement of the hangar floor. I didn't know what to do know that I had come to the realization that I liked Sasuke.

"Hello? Anybody in here, I need to check on the progress of fixing my plane!" my eyes widened in shock as I realized it was Sasuke.

"Yeah, back here, come on back." I said, stuttering a little. Shiki looked down at me and I took the opportunity to kiss him full on, on the lips, his protests quickly ceased and I kissed him back with a faked passion. It may not have been feigned well enough for an Oscar, but it worked on Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto, I wanted to talk about yesterday… OH MY GOD!!!" he shouted as he saw Shiki and me in a tight embrace. He stared open mouthed at the two of us as we kissed, I knew it was working, at least until Sasuke pulled an unexpected move. He shrugged and said, "Okay, well clearly this is a bad time, I'll talk to you later Uzumaki."

The use of my last name instead of my first name made me wince on the inside, Operation: Make Sasuke Jealous had failed miserably and had died in agony. I watched him walk away, my eyes brimming with tears. Shiki was still in shock and looking at me. I decided on the spur of the moment what I had to do. Using the strength I had the whole time I thrust Shiki away from me and stood, running to Sasuke. It felt like a slow motion scene from some cheesy TV show, but to me it was a matter of life and death. I feared that if I didn't reach him in time I would lose my chance with him forever.

So I did the only think I could think of. I tackled him. We crashed to the ground, Sasuke under me, somehow having managed to right himself so his face wasn't smashed into the ground. I sat on top of his stomach and looked down at him.

"Don't leave Sasuke. If you leave now you'll never know the truth… The truth is…" the tears that had been welling in my eyes had begun to fall, quickly and heavily. "The truth is I think I'm falling in love with you, but I'm so scared that because I'm some loser mechanic that I'm not good enough for you. But that won't be the case for too much longer, because I've been studying, I want to be a pilot and run my own airport. I have ambitions Sasuke and you're in them. Please tell me you'll be in them?" I cried, my soul finally pouring out to him. He stared at me for a moment and I could see the answer in his eyes. Whether or not his mouth spoke the answer was another thing altogether.

"I guess I can give it a shot…" Sasuke said after another moment of silence. I knew then it was the beginning of something great. I bent down and began to kiss him, passionately, this time not feigned, this time for real. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and I reveled in his warm entering my body. Not sex, not yet at least, but a part of Sasuke was in me and it made me so happy that I started to cry again. I kissed him harder and ran my hands through his hair, then pulled back and off.

"I really think that I love you Sasuke…"

"I really think that I love you back." He answered in a breathless whisper. I smiled at last and kissed him again. Shiki, still in shock, lying on the ground on his side, his mouth open, lay among the oil stains and engine parts. He whispered my name, but I couldn't hear anything but the beating of Sasuke's heart so close to mine. Shiki lay there, forgotten, but I lay there with Sasuke, knowing my heart had found a home.

* * *

Kakashi: Wow, poor Shiki. Ha-ha, wow, I totally didn't mean for that to sound so harsh, but it kind of did. Sorry.

Anzu: That was… Wow…

Kakashi: I'll take that as a compliment. Alright well guys this has been another installment of Frequent Flyers. Check back in a couple of days for another segment. And check out my other story, First Date. Any reviews I get from my readers on that one get a walk-on part in this series. No joke!

Anzu: See you next time guys!


End file.
